


Brother Mine (Gonna Be All Right)

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sam, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Impala Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Sam goes to a sex club by himself. Dean decides to stake his claim.





	Brother Mine (Gonna Be All Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/gifts), [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/gifts), [troubleseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/gifts).



> This started off as a mini prompt fill on Tumblr but it wouldn't leave my head so I came back and expanded it a bit. 
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply. I don't condone Dean's behavior, yada yada. You hopefully read the tags and know what you're getting yourself into.

Sam gives the group of Alphas watching him a wide berth, joining the Omegas fingering, flogging, and rimming each other on loveseats, overstuffed chairs, and beds on the other side of the club.

 That's what he's in The Velvet Rope for. To play with strangers in an environment safe for an Omega. He's here to watch orgies. Here to show off. He's here to get a taste of the sex swing or get tied up. Here to flirt and be social.

He's not here for a knot. He _can't_ have a knot. It's not that he hasn't tried. It's that, at the end of the day, his body won't slick for Alphas. Well, except one.

_Dean._

Defective is what he's been called by traditionalists. A useless Omega that wouldn't fit into the homemaker role and might as well be a Beta - which suits Sam just fine, honestly. He's been going to school online and is looking at his options. Seeing what direction he wants to take his life. Times have changed and Omegas are no longer kept out of the workforce. They can have careers and become breadwinners. They can vote and choose their mates - much to any traditionalists dismay.

Sam locks eyes with a smirking Omega male getting pegged by an Omega female - maybe he’ll play with Sam, too - but is quickly distracted when hollering starts up. He's not sure how or why but his brother is _inside_ the club. He found Sam.

“Sammy!” Dean says, low and dangerous. “Get the fuck over here.”

“Sir, we’re going to have to ask you to leave -" 

“No, no. Don't throw him out!” Sam winces as he jogs over to the security guard who has Dean restrained. He's not as tall as Sam - but he's built like a damn bear. “He's with me.”

The guard arches a brow. “In that case, you're both gone. We can't allow disruptive behavior in this establishment, sorry brother. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike pay good money to enter and we can't allow drama of any sort. We got a five star rating for a reason, darlin’.” 

It's true. The Velvet Rope isn't cheap for someone like Sam, a struggling college student. Nearly four hundred dollars just to enter. More if he wants a dinner menu.

Dean bares his teeth but, thankfully, seems to be calming down some. “Good. It's just what I wanted. This place sucks. You let a fucking _kid_ in here. Sammy's only _eighteen_ , man! What kind of place lets in a kid that young?”

The guard gives Sam a tired look. “If I let him go, will you two leave and never come back?”

“Of course,” Sam agrees easily. Dean might be a pain in the ass but he's _Sam's_ pain in the ass and he'll do whatever it takes to keep him out of trouble. Not that Dean has _too_ much to worry about or truly needs Sam's help. As an Alpha, there is a privilege that follows Dean wherever he goes, whether he's aware of it or uses it to his advantage or not.

“See that you do.”

As soon as the security guard - Benny, that’s what is name tag says - lets Dean go, Sam tugs on Dean's hand and they exit the club.

At first, it's okay. By the time the Impala is in sight though, Dean’s growling low. And _then_ , seconds after that, Sam is _against_ the car. Dean won't let him move.

“Okay, dude, what the _fuck_?”

“Mine,” Dean hisses between bites along Sam's jawline, throat, and lips. Small, possessive little nips - which, on one hand, makes sense. Dean’s an Alpha. He's more of a moderate than a full-blown traditionalist but he’s still prone to getting bite-y and pushy when the situation suits him. He's dominant and hotheaded enough Sam half expected Dean to have an arrest on his record by this point in his life. For disorderly conduct or _something._

Sam keeps forgetting an important truth - the laws might have changed but many don't put it into practice. It's rare for an Alpha to end up in prison for any serious length of time. The system is, in some fundamental ways, still broken. Not that he _wants_ Dean to get in trouble but _still._

“What? Dean, you can't mean that -"

“Oh, I mean it,” Dean says and God. He's gone full Alpha. Feral as he keeps Sam pinned against the Impala. “Can smell you, Sammy. Your heat is coming. And I'm not letting anyone get their damn paws on you. Not letting anyone get their knot in you. No one. You hear me?”

Sam gulps. “Think you're going into rut.”

“Course I am. Don't you get it? You're mine. You can't escape that fact anymore, Sam,” Dean moans, licking Sam's sweat slick skin.Nibbles his lips again, making them swell and sting. ”God, you taste as good as I imagined. Better.”

Normally, they stay away from each other when Sam's going into heat. Sam stays with a friend or Dean gets a motel room so they can avoid this very fucking thing. For about three years, ever since Sam presented as an Omega, it worked.

Not anymore, though.

“I think you should let me go,” Sam says, even though he pushes his hands up under Dean's shirt.

“Not a fucking chance. Get in the car.”

“Can't really do that when you’ve got me cornered against it, Dean.”

Despite Dean's climbing animalistic behavior, he manages to give Sam a sour look that's all annoyed big brother. He backs off slightly, never once looking away.  “Fine.”

“Bossy.” Sam fumbles, graceless as he opens the car door. He doesn’t even have to ask - he gets in the back seat and Dean slides in right after him.

“Faster,” Dean hisses and doesn’t even take his pants off. Just drops his fly and pulls out his huge fucking dick. “Gotta get this in you. Mine, mine, mine. Gotta show you how well you can take it, how good it can be.”

Sam doesn't argue. Can't. He lets Dean flip him onto his hands and knees when he's bare and leaking. Lets Dean lick and nip him even though he's slick and ready to go, just from being in his _presence._

Well, at first he lets Dean do what he wants without complaint. Sam isn't one to keep his thoughts to himself for long. Not from Dean.

“We don't have time for this,” Sam tries to growl but he sounds broken and stripped down. Dean’s taking him apart in the best way, piece by piece.  

“Oh, this is just the beginning,” Dean says and nudges his cock against Sam's wet hole before burying deep, so deep it knocks the breath out of Sam. “Think I'm letting you go? We have time for _everything,_ Sammy.”

“How'd you even find me?” Sam pants, rolling his hips to keep Dean in as deep as he can get him. His hands touch the far door and a foot awkwardly falls to the floorboard because the Impala’s backseat isn’t big enough to comfortably fit both of them. It'll get the job done, of course, but the hood would almost be better than this.

_I wonder if he'll make me clean up my mess with my tongue._

Dean's obsessed with keeping this damn car in near-perfect condition. Surely come on the seats isn't his idea of perfect.

“Cas,” Dean groans out, licking at Sam's naked back. “He was worried about you.”

“Not worried enough to come with me.” Sam fucks himself on Dean’s cock and kind of wants to cry. He _knew_ Dean made him wet but he didn't know it would be like _this._ He's in a frenzy and can't stop.

“Not his job, is it?” Dean purrs, swatting Sam's ass cheeks. “It's _mine.”_

Sam yelps from the sting and glares at Dean over his shoulder. “I'm not helpless. I'm an Omega, not a criminal or an idiot. I'm capable of looking out for myself,” he snaps - or tries to. His voice is shaky with pleasure. Because of _Dean._ His dick. Because he knows at some point he'll feel a knot for the very first time. His own fucking brother is going to _knot_ him. “I _don't_ need a damn babysitter.”

Dean chuckles and smacks Sam's ass again. “I don't agree.”

“Ow!”

“Oh fuck. Your hole clenches so _nice_ when I spank you.”

“Knock it off!” Sam snaps, fingers curling against the window. “Or we’re done.”

_Yeah right._

That ship has sailed. He's riding it out for at least one round.

Dean grips his hips _hard,_ blunt nails biting into bare, unblemished skin. “You aren't going anywhere. Your ass belongs on my knot. Nowhere else.”

Sam frowns even as his ass drips more slick. _Yes, Alpha, I want that_ . But what he says is,”my ass belongs wherever I _want_ it to belong, jerk.”

“We'll see how you feel in a couple minutes,” Dean says like every fucking smug Alpha in existence.

“If you think you're blowing my mind with words I've never heard before, you're wrong,” Sam bites out.

“Sammy. Calm down, okay? Don’t be scared, I'm not some random ass knothead,” Dean breathes hotly against the nape of his neck. The teasing is gone and, replacing it, is a sweetness Sam has rarely seen or felt from his brother. “I'm your big brother. And I'm here to protect you.”

The dam breaks and Sam lets out a desperate sounding whine. “Just fuck me so we can get out of here.”

“That's what you think this is? You're just a fuck?” Dean whispers against Sam's skin as his knot catches on Sam's hole and starts to swell. “It's not true, you gotta believe me. I wouldn't fuck my baby brother if he meant so little to me. We're true mates, Sam. You gotta feel it too.”

Dean's bare knot fills him up and Sam knows they’ll never be the same. It's too life-changing. Too overwhelmingly good. If Dean’s fat knot doesn't seal the deal, the claiming bite on the back of his neck sure does.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Please don't send me prompts on ao3. If you're interested in getting your own mini fill, you gotta check me out on Tumblr (I'm samanddeaninpanties over there).


End file.
